Andrea part 2
by princessfluffyfluff
Summary: Timmy: Yay I'm all better. Princessfluffyfluff: God dammit Timmy how many times have it told you to stop being so hap- Oh Timmy: Hey guys Timmy here I'm just going to say it's short


Ant snapped out of his flashback Hannah was still lost in thought. Her face was pale as white as snow. You feeling ok Ant asked. Yeah she said. She faltered I'm fine she said. Uh no you're not Ant said. Ok I don't feel all that well I haven't for the past few days its just the stress. Well we should probably head back the colds probably not helping and we don't wAnt the healer getting sick he said. I guess she said. They began walking back crunching through the white layer of snow. The snow seemed to be stained a pinkish color from the sun setting slowly over the snowy tundra horizon. Hannahs enderman hoodie slowly morphed to a winter coat at her command. Ant smiled a black winter jacket appeared over his shivering his arms. Oh my god what happened while we were gone yelled Ant dashing up the stairs to the castle towers. There was Deadlox dangling by his pant leg from herobrines firm grip. Help me he yelled. Stephano held up his arms. If you let go I'll catch him stephano yelled up to Hero. No yelled hero trying to pull Deadlox inside back again. I told you to not lean out that far hero scolded. Ant flew up and picked Deadlox up. He sprawled him out on the floor. Ant came outside to see Hannah coughing like a madman. You ok Ant asked walking her inside. Yeah im just going to try to get some rest she said. Ok Ant said. She walked up to her and Ants room. She sighed and flopped down. She pulled up the covers over her nose. She was soon snoring away. When she woke up her face was hot and cold. Her shoulders ached. Her stomach was upset. She ran to a trash can she threw up. She sat down her face was hot yet pale with red cheeks. Ant knocked on the door. Come in she coughed. You look terrible Ant said. He felt his wife's forehead. You're running a fever fAntastic Ant said. Hero come here please he called. Yeah hero asked. Hannahs sick so what the heck are we supposed to do. Well truly with the symptoms she should be fine in a few days hero replied. You're sure Ant asked. Well not completely I'm not an expert he said. True that Ant said. Now please go back to whatever the heck you were doing. To sword making he yelled. His steps as he jogged echoed throughout the castle. Hannah groaned and stood up. What do you need Ant asked. I don't know but honestly I think some sleep would help she said. Ok he said he walked out of the room letting the door slam behind him. She flopped back. What am I supposed to do she whispered. There was a knock at the door. Come in she said. Mighty stepped into the room. Oh god she said in her head. So what's happening mighty asked. I'm sick hannah replied annoyed. (Mighty is hannah's split personality). Oh that's terrible mighty said. Please dear god shut up you can be in here if you shut up hannah growled. Well I just wanted to talk to you about something mighty said. What hannah asked. What does herobrine like in a girl mighty asked. Oh you sly dog hannah said. What mighty said surprised. Well truly someone who will take him for he is no matter how cruel he is hannah replies. Should I be taking notes mighty said. Please go away i'll talk when I'm not sick hannah says. Oh come on I need to know now mighty says. Go eat a dead possum Hannah says then puts a pillow over her head. Soon she'd fallen asleep after Mighty had left. She slept soundly somehow drooling on her face. Ant knocked on her door. Come in she said. He walked in and she wiped the saliva from her face. What's up she asked. Well lets just say we need you Ant says. She hopped up as best she could and followed Ant downstairs. A shaded man was bleeding from a long gash across his stomach. He coughed and more blood gushed. Hannah ran to a trash can and through up. Ant helped her back over. She wrapped the man and mumbled a spell. He healed. Bodil the man said as he stuck his hand out to shake. Hannah hannah said then passed out. Ant caught her. Herobrine help me get her upstairs please Ant said. Herobrine picked her up by her feet and they progressed up the stairs. Bodil cleaned his shades and put them back on. He looked around the only other people had left. he shrugged and walked outside. He stretched. Hello traveler said a bald man with piercing black eyes. Uh hi bodil replied. The other man's shirt writhed around him like a brown sea. Do you need a place to stay young traveler. Bodil who had been knocked senseless, Dragged through forests, Whipped,and forced to work hard jobs should have had more sense than he did. Sure replied bodil who took off his shades and inspected them. He saw cracks and cursed. Come young traveler the man said walking towards the end portal. You live in the end bodil asked. Yep the man replied. Ok bodil said. They entered and bodil sighed then plunged through. He was thrown into a castle. He was then knocked senseless...again. When he awoke he was hanging from a wall. So young traveler how do you like being chained the man growled. Bodil sighed and cussed. Jesus young man watch the language the man said. What is your name bodil snapped. If you must know, Notch notch said. Bodil whipped out wings which split the chains. Bodil jumped on top of notch knocking him to the floor. Bodil held swords at notch's throat. Say hello to the god of betrayel Bodil said. It's about time I betray you bodil said. He was then whisked away somewhere. Bodil slid across ,face first, a floor. A figure with deep red shoes with gray cuffs around them stood in front of him at least that was as much as he could see. Who are you Bodil asks. Look up stupid the figure looks up and sees a friendly face. Hey Ant bodil says picking himself up. Hey Ant says. So nice place you got bodil says slipping the shades back on even though they're cracked. This is actually only a small area and its not exactly mine Ant says. Hey Ant a little help someone says. Who is that bodil asks. One second Herobrine Ant says. Antvenom removes bodils glasses and taps them they seal and mend. He hands them back to bodil. Now Bodil have fun if you need any help just talk to someone Ant says. Ok Bodil says. Ok what's going on Ant says quickly. Come on Herobrine says. Ant follows behind him they run outside. A crunch of snow surprises Ant. What Ant says looking down at the snow now soaking his shoes. Exactly but come on we need to hurry herobrine says. He's close to crying and Ant stares. Dude you're tearing up Ant says as the continue running. Just wait until you see why herobrine snaps. They stop trees are burning. Some of the trees in the forest have been slammed down. Fires are spreading. Arrows stuck in the ground. Imprints of bodies in the ground. Then a sword Ant tears up and slowly walks towards it. He brushes away the ashes. The sword is shiny as ever the prophecy glows brightly. Wheres hannah Ant sobs. Herobrine moves the brush over a safe area. Ant walks quickly towards it. Ant its terrible Herobrine says then allowing Ant to walk by. Hannah stands blood trickling out of her mouth. She's charred like a hamburger. Bedrock arrows covered in a green liquid Ant can tell is poison in her. It was obvious she had fought her hardest. Her hoodie was in tatters. Ant looked up. She breathed shallowly barely. He looked at her sadness in his eyes. Herobrine walked towards them. Hannah kissed Ant her blood marked her last kiss. Her last breath of life was cold and terrible as Ant felt it drift by. She fell limp into Ant's arms. Ant stared. Im going to kill notch ant says. Ok herobrine says walking away. Herobrine wiped his cheeks. MIghty appeared. What's wrong big guy she asked. He glared at her. You wouldn't understand he says. Mighty's eyes flash. How do you decide if I understand or don't understand, WHO APPOINTED YOU RESPONSIBLE mighty snapped then marched off. Uh herobrine says. Ant wipes his eyes. I love you ant says. A figure with light brown hair walks up behind him. Im so sorry deadlox says. Ant looks at him his eyes puffy. Come on being around her will only make you sadder I already checked the lords place shes gone, into oblivion Deadlox says. Ok ant says standing up. Deadlox puts a hand on ant's shoulder. He sighs as they start walking off. Ant I'm sorry for you but we'll be ok Deadlox says. Ant shoves off Deadlox's hand. Who says it'll be ok maybe for you but me what will I do she was my WIFE ant snaps then takes off. Im sorry ant I have no idea how to help you Deadlox said. Mighty sat down in the castle and huffed. What's wrong Emmarose asks. Herobrine she said. Oh him Emmarose says. Herobrine pants heavily as he falls through the doorway. Im sorry mighty I was just mad herobrine says. She stared. Really she asked. Yes he says. Thanks mighty said and hugged him. Emmarose chuckles young love she says. Ant entered the door cracking against the wall. Ill kill him Ant snarled tromping out the door. Deadlox had to dodge the angered ant on the stairs. He continued walking up towards the extra beds. He moved one specific bed and dove into a tunnel. Ant slid down then stood up. He flicked a lever lighting up the long hall of miscellaneous objects with redstone lamps. He sighed I'm just sad I never got to show you this place ant whispered. He heard a collapse of dirt. He turned to see dust emit from the tunnel. The dust was followed by a figure. The figure stood up. He was wearing a sky blue shirt with a pig and bat on the front, blue jeans,and black shoes. It had curly brown hair. Ant just stared then sky came sliding down behind the figure. Oh I forgot Jason ant hasn't ever seen you without your suit on sky says. Oh oops Jason says. Oh it's just you two ant says. He walks down the hall until the end the others started running out of breath. He enters a room slamming and locking the door. He whimpers and starts crying again. ANT someone yelled. He looked up. I don't have much time but notch is coming and he wants your head next hannah said in her ghostly form. But but you're dead ant says. Exactly that's how I know so go Hannah says. Ant dashes out the door and up hidden stairs before Jason or Sky could even turn. Ant continued running to the stables. He hopped into Jhonathan. Mush or whatever NAt said. The horse took off. Ant prayed for his life while he rode. When he turned a skeletal horse was behind him. Notch stood shakily on top of it. God dangit Ant muttered then took a sharp turn. Notch lost his balance and toppled off the horse. A zombie took his place. Hey Anthony ant sid changing it to night. Oh hello Ant Anthony said. ANthony and ant rode until notch stood in front of ant. Ant's horse ran directly into notch the sword stabbed the horse through the stomach. The horse bucked kicking notch in the face a couple times before falling back it's legs laid limp. NO Jackson Ant yelled. Notch laughed then drew his sword from the horse. Ant come on anthony said reaching out a hand. Ant mounted the horse and they took off. Ant concentrated and summoned an ender dragon. Anthony's skeletal horse jumped onto the ender dragon and laid down for a nap Anthony and Ant were already off. Where are you headed Ant Anthony asked. Some where safe ant sighed. Why Anthony asked. Notch want's my head ant said. Well that sucks someone says. Ant turns. Herobrine is standing perfectly balanced on the ender dragons tailbone. So that's why you ran off herobrine said. ANt nodded. Well you could have told us and anyway notch is dead Herobrine Said holding up a head. Ew mumbled Ant. So why don't you say we head back to the castle he asked. Why aren't you shifting ant asked knowing herobrine would take any chance to show off. Uh I can't herobrine said slowly. Hey herobrine ant said. Yes answered herobrine. Hey hero ant said. Who are you talking to herobrine asked. Ant tackled the imposter. THe disguise failed exposing notch. Ant kicked him off and notch flared out the wings. The air sent him propel;ing upwards completing a perfect spiral. Ant stabbed with his sword and kicked. He landed a couple hits before he went flying off the dragon. Ant screamed until he was caught by something. Hello my dear someone said. Ant opened his eyes and saw hannah carrying him. Hannah landed on the dragon. Notch growled. I killed you already he said. Well I guess that's a surprise she said. SHe kicked notch. He slid off the dragon knocked out cold. As he fell through the air hannah jumped sword point down at notch. When they both hit the ground a sword was impaled through notch's skull. Done she said. Notch exploded into pixels which went everywhere.


End file.
